Resistance
by Zombiekat89
Summary: The Cross-Species Special Task Force (CSST-F) was organized by the initiative project to unite the races in combat. In Andromeda they were expected to help the Pathfinders in various missions to help settle the golden worlds. When things go wrong on arrival only two are left alive. Dexarius a Turian Male soldier and Mackenzie A female Human Infiltrator. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Waking Up To A Mess_

It was cold as consciousness had returned to Mackenzie, suddenly she was emerging in the Cryo-chamber which she had just stepped into just a moment ago. Though now it was like a boulder was resting on her body. Pain and dizziness slapped her mind around like a cat playing a mouse and she could not stop shaking from the cold.

"Where… What?" She muttered unable to see clearly. Her eyes were blurry trying to scan the bright white of the room and slowly started to come back into focus. The ringing of a telephone panged in her ear making her disoriented and scared. A shadowed figure broke the white light and approached her slowly coming into view. His visage of a scale grey-brown crown and deep dark eyes started to clear.

"Hey, there welcome to Andromeda Micky." The low vibrations of a turian voice broke through the ringing and her eyes focused on the blue painted metal face of her friend Dexarius.

"Dex?" She asked confused for a moment. She was still spinning but was never mistaken when it came to Dex.

"It's okay just the after effect of Cryo they will go away." His arm wrapped under her arm and he pulled the small human out of a cryo-pod.

"We're there already? Thought it would take longer." Mackenzie smiled as she stumbled out of the pod with his assistance and regained her footing looking around the chamber of the Nexus.

"Over 600 years? Yeah that's no time at all." Dex tried to smile but couldn't. He let Micky go as she leaned against the wall and took a deep long breath. "Just so you know… I'm sorry"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Micky cocked an eyebrow at him.

So much had happened in the Andromeda galaxy when the Nexus arrived. How was he supposed to explain to his best friend what had happened and what they did without her?

"I've been awake for a year." He just blurted out.

It didn't register at first, but then it sunk in and Micky's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean you've been awake for a year! Why didn't you wake me up?" Micky shouted at the top of her lungs and her voice carried down the hall to the doctors were standing near by.

"I know, I know but I couldn't do anything Kandros remembered me from C-sec and needed help so he woke me up it wasn't my call!" Dex raised his hands and tried to motion to her to lower her voice.

"No! That is bullshit you're telling me that Kandros woke you up ahead of schedule and not the entire CYST squad?" Micky was quick to conclusions slapped his hands away not wanting her anger to be quelled.

"Micky Wait…" Dex tried to cut in gently.

"Plak is the squad leader if anyone he should have been woken up first!"

"Micky please I need to…"

"AND he would have fought for all of us to be up at the same time, we're a unit! Did I miss a year of missions with you? You left me out?!"

"I know but that's not what happened…"

"What was the point of banning us together and training for 2 years back in the milky way forcing us to live in the same run-down bunk. Where is Pak he I bet he will."

"Micky Shut Up!"

Dex's voice broke out of the the low tone and he snapped loudly at her. She stopped and locked eyes with him, he was serious. Too serious actually for you see Dex was the calm headed member of the group. A rarely raised his voice in anger.

"What happened." She asked calmly after a moment of silence.

"They're all dead but us." He replied sadly.

There was a silence between them thicker then a Krogan's skin. Micky's eyes widened in awe as the information started to seep in. Dex had to break away and then paced around himself breaking eye contact and feeling ashamed of himself. He waited for long to wake her.

"What happened," Micky said as her head sank down towards the floor. Her eyes stared down, there was a single tile with a smudge on it and in this moment with all the information coming at her. That smudge was what kept her clear.

"Their was an accident on the way here. The Nexus took damage and their pods were compromised. I was able to be woken up without a problem but the others. Well Something went wrong when they tried to bring them out and scientists decided to leave you alone until you were safe and in the clear. Your pod took damage too. They didn't…. I didn't want to risk losing you too. Trust me, you didn't want to be here anyways."

"I did…. I could have helped." Her stern voice returned and she looked at him as a breath of calmness took her. Her Task Force training kicking back in.

"We need you now… I'll fill you in. A lot has happened." Dex motioned to the doctors whom began to come forward. Micky sighed knowing the physical was first on her list of things to do. The second was trying to record the event of a year to memory quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Friends_

"So the Kett are the bad guys." Micky asked getting dressed behind a screen. Fresh out of a shower and dressed in her CSST-F Initiative Uniform but had stopped in the mirror. Now braiding her long strawberry blonde hair into two dutch braids.

"Yup," Dex said on the other side of the wall, the room was filled with the steam from her shower as he was enjoying a cold drink waiting for her to finish.

"The Scourge is a galactic mine field which kills everything on contact." After she finished her rough make up application she threw her toiletries into the saddle bag which laid open on the chair.

"Yup." His slurping echoed in the little bathroom.

"You're still a tight ass?"

"And you're still a smart ass."

Micky finally stepped out ready with a smirk. Dex and Micky matched in uniform colour: blue, silver and white. Both of them with a "CSST-F" crest on their arm and the initiative badge on their chest. Unlike Micky's uniform, Dex already had time to wear his in where hers was fresh and new. The leather still squeaking as she walked.

"You okay?" Dex asked throwing his cup into the trash as if scoring a basketball. He scored it but made no reaction to it. As if it was an every day thing.

"I'm worried about you. You must have felt like a VI stuck with only the rules lawyers around. All the fun people got exiled."

"That's not funny."

"Relax. So tell me about my new mission? We doing something important?" As they left the Cryo-bay Micky flung her saddle bag over her shoulder and followed Dex as he marched down the hall. He walked briskly with his head cast down.

"That's the complicated part."

"Really? This is complicated part not the Remnant or the fact the human pathfinder is dead? Or the fact most of our fellow militia are exiles, the fact the Krogan left. All the arks are missing but the Hyperion okay except we can't wake anyone up because there is no planet to live on. And there is a crazy Kett empire out to kill us. What else could possible suck about Andromeda?"

"Well, I told you a lot happened and now you're being tasked with joining an alien militia."

"What? The Kett!?"

"No! The Angaran."

Despite the stress of it all, everything Dex was saying was exciting. This was the dream to live somewhere where everyone could get along and learn things from the other species in the universe. The complications were worrisome but things would be okay. Right?

"Who is the Angara?" Micky asked trying to keep her excitement to herself.

"I don't know much I've been stuck here on security detail or on the ground in Eos, we know some basic things like they are enemies of the Kett aswell. There is even one working with the Pathfinder Scott Ryder. I think his name is Jaal or something."

Dex was leading Micky to the Vortex bar, it was the best place to take her after fill her in on everything she needed to know and he knew if he was in her shoes. A hard drink is what should follow news like this. Besides he needed a break as well after spending a year trying to keep the Nexus safe without his friends. They climbed onto the tram and Dex used his clearance to access the docking bay with his Omni tool and they were shot off down the line.

"So why do they want to send us to the Angara?"  
"Not us, just you." The tram noises filled the room, bleeps and bloops of tech all around them broken by the announcer's voice.

"Maintenance repair on the nexus has lead to the deaths of a few…"

"What, no! I just woke up and they are sending me on my own?" Micky asked a little shaken by the news.

"They have an organization called the Resistance. It was Kandros who volunteered you. You're the best sniper in the task force and to help their subterfuge missions you would be the best choice. I volunteered to join you but the Angara will only take… one solider for now. They are hesitant to even accept the Pathfinders help but because he gained their trust."

"They accept my help because… what because he's human too."

"It's not that."

"This galaxy is the same as the Milky Way."

"Micky you haven't even seen it yet! You need to stop assuming!" Dex sighed frustrated and the tram finally stopped. That would surly go on the worst tram ride world record of 2819. For Dex finally caught Micky's face and the sheer look of disappointment across her eyes made his chest hurt a bit. "Micky." He tried to console her but she just walked away from him and off the Tram before he could grasp her shoulder.

"This wasn't the plan." She huffed climbing off.

"No. It wasn't." Dex let out an equally disappointed sigh and stepped out too. "Come on, I got one thing to cheer you up."

"What's that?" Micky asked as he walked down hall and she followed him. Despite the utter garbage fire which was her aspirations of Andromeda, Dex was the best thing she could have woken up to. The entire CSST-F unit was a close and these two stuck together like white on rice.

As music began to rise and the smooth heavy base started to pound in her senses. She knew what it was before the door even opened. The dimmed lights and smell of alcohol hit her like a refreshing wind making her shoulders sink down.

"Drinks?" Dex motioned inside with a small smile

"Yes!" She almost fell over exasperated and she rushed forward and they went up to the bar.

"How's it going Dex." The Asari chemist Anan T'mari was behind the counter and waved as they approached. Micky noticed the fact this wasn't a bar but the chemistry lab retrofitted into a bar but didn't care enough to ask about it.

"I need two of something strong and numbing, I don't care what it is."

"I'll take the same," Dex said as Micky collapsed into a seat at the table near by.

"Fresh out of Cryo?" She asked Dex seeing the expression on the blondes face.

"Yeah."

Anan handed him two drinks and 2 shots of hard liquor they both could enjoy and he took them over to Micky and sat down.

"Too not being the only "Cross-Species Special Task Force" member anymore," Dex said holding his shot glass up to Micky.

"Too waking up to my best friend in a new world," Micky said holding up hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Meeting the Angara_

Micky ended up spending the first-day awake drinking with Dex. It wasn't that she needed the processing assistance but Dex really needed someone to let loose with. Within a few hours, the two of them were blushing idiots bitching about their problems.

"You know what sucks? The fact I signed on to be in this super awesome task force with you and I'm stuck escorting mutineers off the Nexus like a glorified initiative security guard. It like being back in C-sec all over again. It's… like you human say Bullshit. Whatever that is." Dex said swaying in his chair a bit. Micky was leaned over the table with her cheek resting in her hand.

"Hey, fuck them come join me on this mission. What's stopping you?" Micky asked slurring her words a bit. It was that time the music got turned up and they were having to yell at each other over the music.

"Kandros…" Dex said with a frown.

"What a dillweed," Micky said out loud making Dex spit out his drink through his nose. It burned but he laughed through it.

"I don't even know what that means. My translator glitched what's a dillweed?" He said between snorting laughs.

"Nothing, Hey let's get outta here I can't hear my own voice."

"Oh, you should go to bed! You've transport leaves tomorrow at 9am." Dex leaned forward having realized what time it was and almost fell off his chair.

"What time is it now?" Micky asked not nearly as drunk as her Turian buddy.

"11pm…" He said looking at his Omni-tool "That's not right?"

"We were here for like an hour!"

"More like 4," Anan said coming up to the table and collecting the glasses. Micky looked at her Omni-Tool and looked at the timetable of the day. "I was revived so late in the day… that sucks." She sighed and stood up. "Come on buddy I'll get you to your apartment. Hey SAM what's his unit number?" She asked finally accessing the SAM nod.

"He lives in the section 5 apartment 312, you are on the same floor in 307"

"Thanks," She pulled Dex up out of the chair which he followed willingly and slung an arm over her.

"I missed you so much, Micky. Like so much." He hiccuped and together they wobbled out of the bar.

"I missed you too." She said and thought about it for a second. Maybe the liquor was helping but she felt sympathetic to his situation. The whole squad was gone and she was locked in a box for a whole year. She could only imagine how lonely he was without his pals. He was so shy when they first met back in training for C-SSTF. Right now though he was passing out a bit and forcing all his weight on her. Her cryo-bitten legs not ready for the heavy lifting.

"Whoa Dex, you gotta stay up!" She said as they began to fall over.

"Hey! Watch out"

With a thud, they ran into someone, but instead of a tumble he reached out and caught Dex helping enough so she could keep him on his feet and not tumble over.

"Hey, thanks, I…" Micky looked up and met with a strange sight. This alien with purple skin met her gaze with these huge cat-like eyes and she was stunned for a moment. Her hazy drunk mind wasn't ready for this much stimulus in one day and she thought she was having a fever dream or something.

"You're really pretty." She said drunkenly

"Uh… why thank you." He said rather surprised.

"Hey! It's the *hic* Ansgar wif-duh-pufunder" Dex slurred pointing at him.

Like the sober train had just run her over Micky's eyes bulged from her face and she straightened up. This was one of the Angaran, she was about to travel to their homeward train with them and they were not making a good impression right now.

"I'm so sorry! We were just having a *hic* drink and got carried away." Micky was having a hard time speaking normally let along trying not staring at him. He was tall and stood with a demanding presence. His broad chest was draped in a beautiful blue status garb and a cool looking tech sniper-scope over his right eye. She wanted to ask about it but anything out of her mouth right now was jumbled trash.

He titled his head at her since a minute of silent staring had gone by and she shook her head hoping it would shake the liquor demon out, which it didn't it only angered him.

"I need to get him home, it was so nice to run into… I mean… okay bye." Micky hauled Dex off away from the Angaran man and dragged him to the Tram.

He just remained their rather confused himself and chuckled as she ran off.

"Nothing boring ever happens on the Nexus." He said and went to continue with his business but noticed a bag on the ground. "What's this?" He bent over and picked it up reading the army tag.

"Excuse me, miss, can you read this for me?" He asked a human passing-by.

Micky almost fell twice as Dex was rambling on about something regarding resistance and how they did something cool with the Pathfinder. He was making no sense what-so-ever but when she finally got him back home she noticed.

"Oh fuck me, Where's my bag?"

"You'd be into that?" Dex asked barely awake. Micky gave him a glare.

"Oh look your home." She spoke in a monotoned voice and shoved him off as he collapsed on the floor. "Good night Dex." Micky left the room to the sound of snoring on the floor behind her.

"SAM… did anyone return my bag to lost and found?" She asked using her connection on the Omni-tool.

"No record of your bag has shown up Special Agent Johnson."

"Don't call me that! People already make fun of me." Micky complained as she stumbled down the hall to her room.

"What is wrong with your title?"

"It sounds… forget it I'll have a coffee and go look for my bag. Oh Shit." She reached her door and tried to scan the code to get it open.

"You need your key-card it was in your bag," SAM said. Micky just stared at the door and bashed her head on the metal knocking on it a few times with her forehead.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmnit!" She droned.

"I think I can help." A familiar voice spoke to her from behind. Micky peeled her face off the door and looked to the very same Angaran man from downstairs now standing behind her. He was holding her bag out to her. "You dropped this."

Micky was quiet again her face red from the drink…. at least that's what she thought. She took her bag back but her vocal chords malfunctioned and she didn't know what to say. The man merely laughed at her again as his chuckle echoed musically in his throat.

"It was a pleasure, have a good night Agent Johnson. Stay strong and clear."

With that, he walked away back to the Tram door down the hall. Micky just looked at her back a little dumb for the moment when she heard the door open for the Tram. Suddenly realizing she forgot to say…

"Thank you!" She shouted way too loudly looking at him. He merely waved and stepped onto the Tram and was gone from sight.

Micky got her key-card out and let herself into her apartment, it was unbelievably small but it was clean with fresh towels and her suit of armour hanging in the locker.

"Andromeda's not so bad, I liked that the Angara he was really nice," Micky said out loud to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-Leaving the Nexus_

After a painful reminder of mortality Micky had woke up with a terrible hangover, but it didn't stop her from waking up early enough for a shower, breakfast and getting packed and ready to get on a shuttle to her new destination.

"Aya…" She muttered out loud reading her datapad with the mission debrief on it.

 _Special Agent Mackenzie Johnson_

 _You have been assigned to be our first agent to join the Resistance at the Angara capital on Aya. The Pathfinder Scott Ryder will debrief you on Aya regarding your mission perimeters. We need you to represent the best of our snipers and not cause a political stir among the Angara. You are to listen and learn and show them that we of the initiative are loyal and skilled. Attached is a docket of information we have gathered on their culture and religion. Come back victorious_

 _Good Luck Agent Johnson._

 _Tiran Kandros - Head of Nexus Security_

"There is nothing in this Docket about how to avoid insulting someone or language…. son of a bitch. Throw me to the wolves why don't you. I shoot things! By myself! Really well…. this sounds like politics." Micky said and shoved the data pad into her bag and headed for the door

Micky now being fully armoured felt like herself again but felt really strange. Her sniper rifle was safe in its case, she had a mission to do and an alien planet to see. This was the reason to come to Andromeda, right?

"Guess it's time to go see whats out there." She went to the door when there was a knock on it. She opened it to a huffing Turian standing on the other side.

"Morning Dex, sleep well?"

"Oh! Thank the Stars you're still here. I wanted to send you off but I woke up on the floor and missed my alarm. I thought I missed you!" He said panicked wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"You smell like a Pyjak." She said with a smirk.

"W-what?" He was thrown off completely as she started to laugh. Which he responded with a huff making his metal plates grind on his jaw. "Be serious! I wanted you to stay but apparently, I'm not high enough ranking to do so. You need to come back here. I need you to come back." His shoulders dropped as a cast of sadness clouded his face. Micky's eyes widened, what had happened while she was gone? He was always a rough-em-tough kind of soldier but he was happier when they left.

"Hey, I'm sorry Dex I… I keep forgetting its been a year since we last spoke. It feels like yesterday I stepped into my pod." She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know me, keep my head down and snipe em before they can see me. I'll be back in no time and we will be tumbling through the dirt like old times. Maybe they will let us set up a new squad."

Dex and Micky walked down the hall together and waited for the Tram as she talked. While they waited she put her things on the ground and straightened out his uniform. His pins were spun upside down and the fabric was ruffled and stained from a few spilt drinks from the night before. He just stood there and let her scanning her face with his eyes worried for a moment. As she flipped the pins she noticed there were a few new badges on his uniform. She gave him an eye but decided it best to ignore it for now.

"I would, but you have no idea what's out there or the state we are in. If Ryder hadn't gotten an outpost started you would still be in Cryo."

"Things will sort out Dex, They have too. There, much better. Don't want to be seen as a slob." She said and flattened out the fabric of his chest with a solid palm sweep. Just then the tram dinged with the door sliding open.

"Thanks" Dex followed her onto the cat helping her carry her bags. "Is that Lucy?"

"Yes, sir! Out of storage and back with Momma!" Micky said and slapped the side of her sniper case.

"I've always wanted to use such a powerful rifle. You even promised me training day on a range with her."

"I remember, hopefully, we can take a trip to a good spot and play sniper-poker."

"I will hold you to that."

The tram arrived at the Nexus Docking bay, they climbed off the car and headed to the Military docks where Mackenzie's shuttle was waiting. They passed through clearance and saw a group of scientist, diplomats and others waiting for the shuttle as well.

"Excuse me Commander Sanion you're not on the fly list." The bay hanger operator called out to Dex making him stop in his tracks. Micky turned to him and the man was sweating for she finally heard his new title.

"Here that Commander, you need to stay behind," Micky said and took her sniper from him.

"Micky I wanted to tell you yesterday but…"

"There no problem Dex, I just want to know what department you're in charged of now."

"Criminal Investigations," Dex said relieved. Promotions were a big deal and when one friend outranks other things usually get difficult. That was the best thing about Micky though, she always understood and never got jealous.

"That is awesome, I want to be on your team but I get to go to Aya before you don't I." Micky's face curled into a devious smile.

"I hate you." Dex smiled yet shook his head as she gloated at him. "Bring something back for me." He extended his hand to her. Micky grabbed him with all her might and they shared a very gruff military style handshake.

"Together we Fight! Together we Fall!" They chanted together. With a gust of wind, the shuttle doors opened and their ship was waiting to be boarded.

Dexarius stepped back watching her leave. The weight of his best friend leaving off for possible danger sitting on his chest. Micky climbed on not letting go of his gaze waving goodbye to him as the doors closed and they took off. As soon as the shuttle was clear her smile dropped and she stood they're among strangers off to a strange planet.

"I hope this doesn't suck."


End file.
